starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jahan Cross
Jahan Cross was a male Human who served the Galactic Empire as an Imperial Intelligence agent. Born on Alderaan in 45 BBY, Cross spent much of his upbringing on Coruscant during the Clone War. Sadly, as a boy, Cross would lose both his mother and younger sister during the war. After enrolling in the Imperial Academy as a young man, Cross came into the employment of Armand Isard, director of Imperial Intelligence, and undertook delicate missions otherwise unsuitable for the Imperial Army as an "agent of the Empire". Cross underwent his missions with a droid companion, IN-GA 44, developed by Alessi Quon, who also developed much of Cross's arsenal. During a mission to the planet Wayland in 2 BBY, Cross uncovered a plot connecting the rogue Imperial colonel, Milosh Muhrlein, to Rossum Droidworks, a company owned by the thought-to-be-dead pirate, Iaco Stark. After unraveling a large conspiracy surrounding the development of a computer virus codenamed "Iron Eclipse" designed to turn all droids across the galaxy into killing machines, Cross discovered Stark to be alive and well on the gas giant Reltooine, albeit with his head grafted onto a droid body. With the assistance of his old friend, Han Solo, Cross defeated Stark and escaped Reltooine, losing IN-GA in the process. Biography Early life Born on the planet Alderaan in 45 BBY, Jahan Cross lived on the galactic capital Coruscant with his family during the Clone War, serving under the Galactic Republic. His father Davim's position in the Republic Diplomatic Corps provided a comfortable lifestyle, though this did nothing to shield Cross from the corruption evident in the Galactic Senate. He was present when the Alliance of Independent Systems sent a small strikeforce that attacked Coruscant. An explosion from the attack knocked Cross unconscious and killed his mother instantly. He awoke later to see his younger sister, Jens, being hauled into the lower levels of Coruscant by the dwellers of the area who had come to the surface to use the confusion of the battle to pillage and loot. Cross followed them deep into the bowels of Coruscant, where he killed his first sentient but was several hours too late to save his sister.Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4 ''Iron Eclipse'' investigation Mission on Wayland Years later, in 2 BBY, Jahan Cross came across evidence that Milosh Muhrlein was engaged in illegal activities at the Imperial Research Station 61 on Wayland. He infiltrated and worked there for two weeks to dig up information. Cross and his droid IN-GA 44 confronted the commander, who attempted to bribe Cross. When Cross turned him down, Muhrlein ordered two experimental droids to destroy the intruders. Cross engaged Muhrlein, while IN-GA 44 eliminated the droids. While Muhrlein was protected by a Verpine force field that protected him from blaster fire, he was attacked with an electrical device hidden in the heels of Cross' shoes that passed through the force field and electrocuted Muhrlein.Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1 Upon Cross's return to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant for debriefing, he was dressed down by his superior, Armand Isard, for killing an important and influential Imperial officer. Cross stated he was merely defending himself, and presented his evidence of the connections between Muhrlein and Rossum Droidworks. The data showed a strong link that Muhrlein was selling illegal droid technologies and protocols to Rossum Droidworks in the Corporate Sector and referred to a project called Iron Eclipse. Isard agreed to let Cross proceed to the Corporate sector for further investigation, but warned him that he was on his own.Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1 Infiltration on Etti IV Once Cross reached Etti IV in the Corporate Sector, he proceeded to look around since he was not met by an Imperial liaison. He collided into Han Solo, a young man he knew from when he was training young cadets at the Imperial Academy, as Solo fled from an angry group of gamblers. Along with Chewbacca, the three proceeded to brawl with the other group until the Espos arrived. Cross used his diplomatic immunity to prevent himself, Solo and Chewbacca from being arrested, drawing the ire of the local security forces. Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1 Ambassador Vorlin's aide Emesh Nar met Cross and took him to the Imperial embassy so he could get freshened up for the party later that night. At the party that night, Cross met the ambassador. Vorlin left, leaving Cross with Nar. The two men exchanged words, when Nar tried to figure out the reason Cross was in the Corporate Sector and warned him to leave the Starks alone. Cross responded that he would do his duty to the Empire and reminded Nar that he also served the Empire. After Nar stormed off, Cross sent IN-GA 44 back to his room to monitor communication, while Cross stayed at the party to mingle and see if he could gather any information. Cross observed Elli Stark being bothered by an amorous man named Verpel and intervened. He pretended he was her fiancé and drove off Verpel. This led Elli Stark to talk to Cross about her family and situation. When her brother, Iaclyn Stark, came over, she left, feigning a headache. Iaclyn warned Cross not to interfere with his business and left angrily. This drew the attention of Dah'lis Stark, who was very interested in the Imperial agent. She offered to take him to the Stark Compound so they could talk more. Once there, she disrobed and slipped into a water bath while talking to Cross about the Eclipse and the death of her husband Iaco Stark. She invited Cross to join her, which he did. Unknown to them, they were being observed by Iaclyn. Sometime later, as Cross and Dha'lis were sitting on the floor talking, Iaclyn came up behind them and stunned Cross. When Dha'lis questioned him, Iaclyn responded that she had been too talkative, and killed her. As Cross regained consciousness, he found himself surrounded by Espos. Lieutenant Dakka Fasser explained the charge of murder against him while Sergeant Myrsk handcuffed him. Cross stated he was setup and tried to claim diplomatic immunity, but Nar had already declared Cross was a rogue agent and disavowed him. Elli Stark intercepted Cross and two officers as he was being led away, and the officers attempted to prevent them from talking. However, Cross was able to wrest the stun baton from one of the officers and made his escape. He made his way to the garage and stole a speeder bike but was cut off by a large group of Espos in IRD-A starfighters and X10 Patrol Groundcruisers. Cross reversed his course and sped through the house looking for another avenue of escape. Myrsk attempted to shoot him down, but Elli Stark prevented that, stating the bike was worth more than the officer made in ten years. Cross managed to crash through a large window and escape, but was pursued by several IRD-As. As he fled, he contacted IN-GA 44 for more information of Nar and Iaclyn Stark. During her briefing, the droid was hit by an ion blast from Iaclyn and disabled. He instructed Emesh Nar to pack up the droid and have her shipped to Eclipse. Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 2 Old friend and new allies Cross attempted to evade his pursuers, but was hit by a laser blast. He leapt from his speeder bike as it flew over a waterfall and dove safely into the pool below as the speeder bike smashed into the rocks and caught fire. An hour later, Fasser, Myrsk and Dimity examined the area. Fasser wanted proof that Cross had died in the crash, and demanded the other two officers find it. Myrsk wasn't so sure Cross had perished, and followed a hunch that Han Solo might know something. He confronted the smuggler in the Millennium Falcon and demanded to know where Cross was. When Solo was sarcastic to Myrsk's questioning, Mrysk punched him. Chewbacca roared in rage, but Solo calmed his co-pilot and forced Myrsk to apologize. After the Espos left the ship, Cross emerged from the secret compartments hidden in the Falcon's floors. Cross tried to hire Solo to fly him to Reltooine so he could investigate, but Solo refused to do so without payment. After borrowing a shirt and a pistol, Cross departed, promising to get the credits upfront. Chewbacca was worried that Cross might be double-crossing them, but Solo assured him that he had known Cross since meeting him at the Academy, and that if Cross promised something, he would do it. In Emesh Nar's quarters at the Imperial embassy, Nar returned home expecting to find his date in bed, but instead found Cross there. At gunpoint, Cross demanded credits from Nar that the aide had gained from illegal activities. When Nar called Cross a common thief, Cross struck him and stated he was an agent of the Empire and Nar was a traitor. Nar denied having any money, but Cross kicked him and demanded he open the safe hidden behind a painting. When Nar did that, he grabbed a gun he had stashed away in the safe and attempted to shoot Cross. He missed, and Cross returned fire, killing Nar. After killing Nar, he raided the safe and opened a connection to Armand Isard. While he was waiting for the connection, he went to the room where he had locked Nar's date, Dawn, into. He mentally compared her to his sister Jens, and compassionately told her to leave and deny she saw anything, for her own safety. She left, and Cross got in touch with Isard via holocomm. Cross explained the situation, informing his superior that he hadn't killed Dah'lis and revealing Nar's role. Cross informed Isard of Nar's death, and let him know he was going to continue his investigation. Isard warned him that Cross better find something, or he'd be better off dead. Inspired by this threat, Cross decided to fake his death so he could get the Espos off of his trail. While Myrsk and Dimity watched the spaceport, Cross stole the shuttle from the Imperial embassy and attempted to escape. Mrysk ordered the shuttle to be forced or shot down. Two K-222 aero-interceptors followed Cross into the air and shot at him to prevent him from leaving. He dove down and back into the city, attempting to lose his pursuers. He dove into a mag-lev train trench to avoid ground fire, and was followed by Bloodcarver Leader. Cross set his ship on a collision course with a mag-lev train, and ejected right before the impact, which caused a huge explosion that destroyed the train and Bloodcarver Leader. Cross use a set of parawings to glide away from the crash scene unnoticed. Despite the devastation, Myrsk still assumed Cross was alive. Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 3 Cross made his way back the Stark Estate and broke into Elli's room. He awoke her and asked her for some more information. She agreed to help Cross access Iaclyn's account in exchange for passage back to Coruscant. They discovered Iaclyn was currently at the Eclipse and that all of the Stark family finances were tied up in the project, even though it should have been finished many times over. Iaclyn's droid, Majordomo, was spying on them and reported back to Iaclyn. He instructed the droid to kill Cross and keep Elli from coming to the Eclipse. The droid attacked, knocking Elli to the floor. Cross was grazed by Majordomo's fire, but was able to destroy the droid. Stark and Cross made their way to the Millennium Falcon so that they could be transported to Reltooine. During the trip, Cross was treated by Elli for his wounds, and explained his life and why he was so dedicated to the Empire. Elli was moved by his story and they shared a kiss. A cyborg only lives twice When they arrived at Reltooine, they were hailed by the station and warned not to approach. Elli made contact with the station, asking for authorization to land, but was denied. Cross had Solo hover briefly above a landing platform, so he and Elli could disembark before the Falcon was attacked by several modified starfighters. Cross and Elli made their way into the space station, and Cross briefed Elli on his plan to recover IN-GA 44, find out what Iron Eclipse was, and kill or capture Iaclyn. Elli warned him not to kill her brother, but Cross made no promises. When they found Iaclyn, Cross ordered him to surrender. When Iaclyn refused, Cross pointed his weapon at him, but this angered Elli and she pointed her weapon at Cross. During this standoff, Iaclyn issued the protocol five order to all the droids and ordered them to kill Cross. He was quickly overwhelmed, but was saved when Elli begged Iaclyn to not kill Cross. After Iaco Stark killed Iaclyn, Cross managed to grab a piece of scrap metal and attack several droids, creating an escape route for him and Elli. When they got to the door to the outer corridor, Cross discovered IN-GA 44 waiting for them. He ordered her to cover their escape, but she refused due to the modification Iaclyn had performed on her. The end of the Iron Eclipse Cross attempted to avoid IN-GA 44's laserfire, while Iaco watched and explained his plan to use the Iron Eclipse virus to take over all the droids in existence and rule the Galaxy. Cross realized that the directive to protect him was too deeply ingrained in IN-GA 44 and ordered her to kill Iaco instead. The conflicting orders caused her to stop and Cross took this time to suggest that by destroying the space station, she could fulfill both commands. As she fled, Iaco ordered all the other droids to stop and then started to personally attack Cross. The agent told Elli to make her way to the landing pad and contact Solo while he fought Iaco. Cross managed to get on top of Iaco's droid body and used a force bar to attack him. He then grabbed a welding tool, ignited it on a cargo sled full of fuel cells, and launched it at Iaco. The resulting explosion toppled the droid body and removed Iaco as a threat.Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 5 Cross met Elli at the landing bay as the space station's replusorlift engines were destroyed and they managed to leap to safety onboard the Falcon. However, Iaco had survived the explosion and followed them on top of the Falcon. Cross took over the dorsal quad laser cannon and blasted Iaco in the face which caused the droid body to tumble to the surface of the planet below. IN-GA 44 then contacted Cross, stating she was trapped on the falling space station. It was too far into the planet's atmosphere for the Falcon to safely return, but Solo suggested they might be able to grab her with a tractor beam. Cross refused, fearing that she might still be infected with the Iron Eclipse virus. He realized she could be dangerous to him and did not want to risk the chance of the virus falling into the Empire's hands. The Millennium Falcon left the planet and headed back to Etti IV. Cross and Elli retired to a cabin, talked about the future and shared a passionate kiss. Personality and traits Jahan Cross was a man of honor and justice, dedicated to his job and proud to serve the Empire. He was also accepting of aliens and droids, so much so that he held a great amount of respect for aliens who worked for the Empire. He was also a man haunted by his past. He was extremely well-trained in combat, both armed and unarmed, and piloting. He was also observant and an expert at being subtle, though he would easily fight when the need to do so came. Cross was also well known for his dry sense of humour. Relationships Friends Romances Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Imperial Intelligence personnel of the Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Navy officers of the Galactic Empire Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Spies Category:Imperial defectors